Big Bow Blossom
by CocoaMango
Summary: The life in middle school sure isn't easy, but Blossom Utonium always has everything handled. Except for the fact that she's stuck tutoring her worst enemy AND getting blamed for mysterious crimes going around in school. Curse that big bow of hers; anybody can rock it easily.
1. Introducing Big Bow Blossom!

_**Prologue **_

_**You know those moments where you're like, "Why would I ever do something so **_**stupid **_**in my life?" For example, try to help a villain and get yourself in a situation you can't get out of?**_

_**Yep, well apparently, my time has come for that. Oh, the joy.  
**_

_**I'm not gonna explain much for now though. What? Don't like it? Sorry, but I'm not in the best mood right at the moment. Come in at the end of the school year and maybe I'll feel a bit better.**_

_**No, but seriously. I'm not sure who is even reading this. A stalker? Paranoid I am, but smart as well, so I won't be taking risks.**_

_**Hmmm, so how in the world did I ever get myself into this, well, prison cell? Me, Blossom Utonium, scholar student, leader of the Powerpuff Girls?**_

_**It's kind of a long story actually. Do you care? No? Well carry along because I'm just going to write about my grief until further notice. And trust me, this might take a while, yet I have all the time I need to continue since I'll be here for a very long time. I hope at least one of you reading has some sort of patience.**_

_**So, let's start from the beginning of this so you can understand more. No, not the whole 'Sugar Spice and Everything Nice' beginning, but basically the beginning of this.**_

_**Yes, I really did have to state that. For at least some anyway.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Introducing Big Bow Blossom!_**

Well hello. My name is Blossom Utonium, and I currently live in the city of Townsville. Yes, you read right,_ city _of _Townsville_. Oh yea, and I'm the leader of a super hero group called the Powerpuff Girls. It's with me and my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. I'd rather not get into details on how we got the powers. Let's just say bowl, ingredients, and chemical and just move on.

During my life I was what you call a 'nerd'. I like school, I like getting an education, and I _especially _love all my teachers, mean or not. I wasn't a teacher's pet or anything; I just really enjoyed school more than, well, everybody who went there. And no, I was not forced to love school at all. It just came, well, naturally.

Bubbles could enjoy it at times, but Buttercup completely despises it. (But I'm still currently trying to change that!)

I'm just a normal teenage girl, really (minus the superpowers). I get upset, happy, tired, the bothersome insecurities, and etc. My whole life was filled with that, because I'm a _normal _girl with a _normal _father. I'm stressing _normal _because it might become important later on. Well maybe not to you, but to me.

Pokey Oaks Middle School is like any other middle school. The jocks, the bad boys/girls (Buttercup all the way), the preps (Bubbles is included here), the snotty girls (Princess Morbucks; we'll get more on her case in while), and (of course) the nerds. Some are mean, some are semi-mean, some are nice, and some are over-the-top kind.

I've been in a Pokey Oaks school since I was born (which, technically, was when I was 5). I absolutely love it there. It's a simple school with stereotypical teachers and students, but that's what I enjoy. Plain out simple.

Yet, my 8th grade year here is going to be anything _but _simple.

* * *

_Cocoa's Note: So did you like it? Hate it? Sorry if it's bad; I'm new here :0  
_

_Oh well, I have to get out my writings somewhere, so TA-DA~ Here's what I'm working on right now: a book starring with Blossom! Hopefully I'll make this into some sort of three-part series: two POVs with a Powerpuff and one POV with a Rowdyruff! Just got to figure out which PPG and RRB I'll use for it..._

_So until next time, enjoy (but only if you want to)! ;u;_


	2. Hit with a Brick

_**Chapter 2: Hit with a Brick  
**_

The 1st day of school started off normally. Ms. Diana the bus driver seemed a bit... harsh, but not the much to get on my bad side.

Just because I say mines doesn't mean she didn't get on Buttercup's. I believe they were having an argument about which NFL football team would win the Super Bowl or something. I'm not quite sure really; I began to read my book _Marked _to block out the excess noise.

After that somewhat short bus ride, Buttercup immediately stated that she would never take the school bus for the rest of the school year thanks to Ms. Diana. Bubbles giggled slightly as I rolled my eyes. Maybe if she were more calm and just ignored her, this wouldn't have happened. But, this _was _Buttercup-typical, so whatever.

The three of us entered the school with very bright smiles as we spotted the lockers, our peers, the _teachers-_

Haha, maybe I went a bit too deep in my nerdy daydreams.

Actually, Bubbles and I entered with smiles, me because of all the things I listed before, and Bubbles because of the peers part only. Buttercup entered with her 'Ew, This Place Looks More Worse Than Last Year' scowl, just like every new school year.

The teachers around us repeatedly reminded us to enter the theater, holding up signs to show us the way.

"What do they think we are?" Buttercup asked loudly (on purpose). "Stupid? We've all been here ever since... well, ever since! We don't need no signs!"

My eye twitched slightly. "You used two negative words in a sentence Buttercup! You can't do that!"

Bubbles head tilted. "Why not Blossom? Will we get in... trouble!?" Her voice rose up as she said 'trouble'.

I stopped walking and nodded before looking up. "Yes Bubbles, for it is our duty as Powerpuff Girls to set an example and-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Before I knew it, I was knocked down onto the cold marble floor.

With a slight groan in pain, I looked at my attacker. He seemed to look like my age, but possibly a bit taller if we stand up. He was looking for something on the floor, muttering quietly, "_Stupid little brothers._" His head was down all the way as he searched.

I quickly spotted a red cap on the floor. I picked it up and said, "Um, is this yours...?"

He looked up, showing his deep red eyes.

_Deep red eyes? _

There's was only one boy I knew who could possibly have those eyes, unless some sort of mutation occurred to make some regular human have them.

"_Rowdyruff._" I spat out in disgust.

He narrowed his eyes at me and wiggled his nose. Heh, he was concentrating and trying to remember me. We haven't fought in a while, have we? Hm...

After a while of silence between us, he snapped his fingers and nodded his head. "Ah, Pinky! Wow, ya changed. Ain't that ugly anymore, are ya?"

I huffed out a breath in irritation. "I never was 'Ruff! Now what are you doing here on school property? Trying to _'destroy us'_ again?"

Brick snatched the red cap that was still in my hands and placed it on his head. "Babe, it's Brick, not 'Ruff or whatever, k? And don't I get a 'Hey, how have ya been since the last time we fought'?"

"I asked you a question; now answer it." I replied back.

"Wow, cold." Brick said with a shiver. I rolled my eyes at that. "Anyway, the bros and I are just gettin' a e-ed...u...ca...tion." He said education so slowly, I could've ran around the world without my powers. He had wiggled his nose as he spoke. "Ya know, like other teens?"

I got up swiftly and fixed my red bow so it was straight again. "_Yea, sure._" I said with sarcasm. "Now cut to the chase Jojo; I don't have all day."

"I'm serious Blossy!" Brick got up as well. "No offense to me and the bros, but we're possibly the stuppidest boys here in Townville!"

Oh yes, his grammar tells it all.

"So, this school seemed to be the place to gain smartness!" he continued with a slight shrug. "That way, we can beat ya stupid Powerpuffs for good and take over the world. Nothin' too hard."

I was about to tell him that you can't go to school to gain strength, but then I just shrugged it off. Might as well let him live in a delusion.

"Whatever." I said. "Just don't destroy us here, got it?"

"No promises." he replied with a deep chuckle before walking away, his hands in his pockets.

...Maybe I can agree on Buttercup for this school year. It was going to be more worse than last year...

* * *

_Cocoa's Note: Eheh, thank you so much for your views, follows, reviews and favorites! I'll reply~!_

* * *

_**Pink Powerpuff Blossom: **Thank you! ;u; Ugh, I hope I can keep this story on track and won't have to make you wait; waiting is torturous for readers! ;n; I personally like all couples, but the blues are my favorite. And I will try to continue~!_

_**Katty 'Taco' Kisses: **Thank you! And I'm sure your predictions aren't that bad Katty :0_

_**cococandy21: **Thanks! c:_

_**SakuraJapan: **Thank you! :'D And I won't stop until I finish; that's a promise!_

_**Guest: **Oh, you're right! Thanks for catching onto that; I'll have it changed! =u=_

* * *

_As this and next month go by, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update (blame the exams and such). And during the summer I will be forced to get... A JOB! (Dun-dun-DUN) So sorry for any delays that occur between this story! .n._

_So until next time, enjoy (but only if you want to)! ;u;_


	3. Hit by More Bricks

_**Chapter 3: Hit by More Bricks  
**_

After that horrible encounter, I noticed that my sisters had left me. They most likely went to the theater after I fell.

How helpful.

Anyway, I began to follow the large crowd of kids to my destination. Being a really cautious girl, I looked for any faces of fear or screams of terror. Luckily, as I picked up a school manual and sat down, none of those things occurred. I still watched those three boys with narrowed eyes though. I was two rows behind them, so unless they turned around, they wouldn't spot me.

"**HELLO STUDENTS!**" a booming voice roared. All noise immediately stopped. I don't blame people for shutting up; that man on stage has a really scary voice. "**WELCOME TO YOUR NEW SCHOOL. I AM THE GYM TEACHER MR. FRANK.** **NOW...**" The school manual was brought up to him by another teacher who looked like she was going to die if she went near him. "**LET ME START THIS SCHOOL YEAR BY READING THE POKEY OAKS SCHOOL MANUAL.**"

Oh goodness, this will be torture.

* * *

Finally, after Mr. Frank finished his presentation, students were called up to get in line with a specific teacher. I could barely hear my name being called for being called to Mrs. Ginger's class.

I got up, tucked the school manual in my book bag (this thing will bring bad memories in the future), and made my way to the line with the others. When the last student was called, we made our way to the eighth grade hallway into our homeroom.

Once we all scrambled down into a random seat, the teacher smiled.

"Hello all of you. You may know me as Mrs. Ginger, and I'm the advanced eighth grade Social Studies teachers." Whispers such as "Advanced class?" and "They put me with _nerds_?"rang around. Mrs. Ginger must have heard, because she said, "Yes, you twenty three students are the advanced eighth grade class. Now, if you hadn't noticed, there are cards with your names on them. If you aren't in the right seat, please do so now."

Noticing quickly that my seat didn't belong to me, I got up and moved. It's upsetting that I'm in the exact back on the classroom, but I'll manage.

"Whoa-ho-ho, what do we have here?" a familiar voice whispered. My body froze up as I turned to my left to face someone I didn't plan to.

Brick Jojo.

My head instantly dropped down. "Oh my gosh, you actually made it in the _advanced class_?" I muttered to myself quietly.

"Don't underestimate me babe." Oh yea, he did have super hearing, didn't he?

'_I regret ever saying that I'__d manage sitting back here._' I thought. '_Maybe I'll tell the teacher to move my seat. Yea, that's it! After this class!'_

* * *

"Actually, I sat you there for a reason." Mrs. Ginger stated to me.

I was shocked. "W-what?"

The elder cleared her throat. "I know that you two aren't at 'good terms' and whatnot, but I actually want you to tutor him. You see, his entry test grades were the lowest of the class and he made the advanced class by a perfect score. You, however, had the highest."

_'He probably cheated._' I thought, huffing out a little air.

"There was absolutely no way to cheat on it either since students were spread out across the room." Is she a mind reader? "The other teachers will most likely ask this from you too. We all need you to help him, ok?"

I nodded my head. "Alright mam, nothing too hard to handle."

A single lie is floating in the atmosphere around us, quietly, but noticeable. At least in my perspective.

* * *

I was hoping that none of the teachers said anything to me. But they _all_ did. They _all _put me next to him. They _all _wanted me to tutor him. And I told them _all_ the same answer: "Alright mam/mister, nothing too hard to handle for me."

Well, not the gym teacher, but still!

I was probably sneezing from all the lies floating around in the air.

By the end of the day, I was regretting ever getting the highest score for the entry test. But, at least I could keep a close eye on the 'Ruff and make sure nothing bad happens.

* * *

_Cocoa's Note: Trying to make as many chapters as I can before I have to study. My algebra teacher is being harsh; he gave us 585 questions to do by June, and if we don't hand it in, we fail the semester! ;n; But I'm staying strong, so no worries! :'D  
_

_Let me reply now~ ^^_

* * *

**_cococandy21:_**_Thank you! c:  
_

**_Pink Powerpuff Blossom: _**_Hehe, I'm trying to stay strong! ^^ Yea, Brick won't be as smart as Blossom; I always thought that Brick wouldn't be too bright in the head~ :3  
Brick: Hey! :U  
_

**_Rarity01:_**_Possibly bullying will be included. :0 And thank you! c:_

* * *

_Let me go do these algebra questions now :0  
_

_So until next time, enjoy (but only if you want to)! ;u;_


	4. It's Days Like This That Turn Weird

_**Chapter 4: It's Days Like This That Turn Weird  
**_

"How was your first day at school girls?" Professor- or, actually, our 'father'- asked right when we walked in the door.

"It was... a unique day?" I replied, not knowing what to say. Bubbles nodded once in agreement.

Buttercup scoffed. "What she _meant _to say was that it was horrible. Absolutely. Horrible."

Professor raised an eyebrow, but did not question why. That's one reason I love him. He knows when to not press an answer out of us. "I hope it turns for the better soon." he said, his voice with slight concern.

"Thanks Daddy!" Bubbles smiled brightly. She was the only one out of the three of us Powerpuffs who'd always call him 'Daddy'. Buttercup only says 'Professor'. I say both.

Don't ask; it's a habit for all of us.

The three of us soon ran upstairs into our bedroom. Yea, we still shared a room and still enjoy it. But not beds; we stopped that at the age of 8. Unlike some sisters, we actually talk about _mostly_ everything. I say _mostly_ because Buttercup likes to have grudges, Bubbles can get silent in an instant, and I write all the personal stuff in this here journal.

Once again, habits.

Once the door was shut, we all sat on my bed. Buttercup fell down on her back with a sigh, Bubbles crossed her legs and placed her head on her right hand, and I sat on my knees, hands placed on my legs. Silence filled the room, and it was as if it was begging one of us to speak. So, I spoke up.

"I have no idea what to do about this. I mean, we can't take them out of _school _of all places."

Buttercup scoffed and muttered, "But we did with the Gang Green Gang when we were younger. I don't see what the difference is!"

Bubbles hummed a bit. "Well, they are our age, not green, _way _cuter-"

"That's _not _what I meant."

"Oh..."

I cleared my throat, signaling to the both of them that I was getting annoyed. My two sisters looked up at me. "Well, as the fearless leader-"

"Conceited." Buttercup said flatly, but I pretended to not hear that.

"I say we just see what they're planning. It's not good to jump to any conclusions, no matter who the person is, even if they _are _the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Who knows?" Bubbles shrugged. "Maybe they really do want an education for something productive!" Her lips pulled into a small and caring smile.

I chuckled lowly. "Actually, Brick stated that they were all, well, stupid and wanted to gain smartness to beat us in battle."

"Strength and brains ain't the same thing at all, so I dunno where those three dumb bells got _that _idea from." Buttercup bluntly stated.

"Say 'aren't' Buttercup." I said in an aggravated tone. "Ain't is not a word!"

Bubbles gasped. "So why does it show up as a word when I type on the Internet!? IS IT LYING!?"

"Pfft, nah~" Buttercup threw her right hand in a careless manner and closed her eyes, a smirk planted on her face. "The Internet _never _lies."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, blogging, you know the drift." Buttercup just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, but laughed slightly. Buttercup _could_ be funny at times.

Bubbles tried to change the subject. "So, uh, any of you guys got homework today? I didn't!"

"Neither did I~" Buttercup sang in an amused tone.

I grinned. "I did!" Then I frowned. "But, unfortunately, I completed the assignment on the bus... so no, _now _I have no homework." Bubbles and Buttercup gave me a look that said, "You say that as if that's a _bad _thing..."

Ah, younger siblings. They just don't understand the importance of education!

Buttercup got up and stretched side to side. "Well, I gotta go. I promised I'd hang out with Mitch at the park." She gave us the 'peach' sign before walking out.

"And I have to meet Robin at the mall." Bubbles stated, getting up as well. She grabbed her grey purse and placed it over her shoulder.

"Tell her I said hi." I said with a small smile. Bubbles nodded before leaving out.

I let out a huff of air. My sisters were lucky. They actually have people to hang out with. Me? Nope, I'm just that nerd. Don't get me wrong; I _do _have a plentiful amount of friends and I don't think they avoid me.

It's just that, well, I don't want to get in the way of anything. I've heard the name 'Blossom the Bothersome' _way _too many times by the same person. I don't even want to write her name in this; it gives me really bad memories.

Deciding to get my mind on something else, I ran down the stairs and opened the door to outside. The air was quite chilly, but not too cold to stay inside. Grabbing my light pink jacket from the coat rack and I went outside, closed the door behind me.

I looked around as I walked to a random destination that even I didn't know of. The sounds of the wind blowing and random people floated into my ears, yet I payed no attention to any of that. I wasn't really thinking of anything; I was just in a world of my own filled with blackness. I felt my every step, yet I could not see where I was, which was creepy. But, as always, I do not like to jump to any conclusions...

And as I jerked to a stop and stood directly in front of Fuzzy Lumpkin's Cabin, I sighed and thought, _'Great, one of the weird days. Hmm... maybe I should check on those Rowdyruffs... This whole thing might be a sign!'_

I bit my lip as I reached for the handle and opened the creaky door.

* * *

_Cocoa's Note: And then she got killed. The End! :D  
_

_Lol, just kidding XD But hey, I'm back now! Luckily, I DID pass my algebra semester (thank goodness...) and it is now Summer Break so there are no worries now! Though my updates still might be random; I'm not the best at writing and I have to get a job for the summer... But I tried to make the chapter length longer than usual!_

_Reply time!_

* * *

_**cococandy21:** Now it's a chapter 4! ^^  
_

_**LuvChipmunkPPG:** Pfft, he's a Rowdyruff. She's bound to have the toughest of times, lol XD_

_**Rarity01:** I hope not either! It was tough work... though I'd cheer you on if you have to! ^^_

_**UniqueRosePetals12:** Yay, my fanfic is tasty food! :'D Welp, here it is; the long awaited chapter! Hope you're still there :'0_

* * *

_Now I must go and sign some HORRIBLE JOB APPLICATIONS FOR THE SUMMER. BLERG.  
_

_So until next time, enjoy (but only if you want to)! ;u;_


End file.
